Truth Or Dare With The Cullens Spring Break
by Mallory Cullen
Summary: Bella bends Edwards rules and get punished. She must play a truth or dare game with the Cullen's. I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Rated T for now, but might change. Kind of OOC. EXB/EmXR/JXA.
1. Spring Break Madness

**AN/ Alright I think I'm going to stop writing my other fan fiction right now because I'm not sure if I should kill Kate and surprise you guys. So for right now I'm gonna write this one. Oh yeah, Rosalie and Bella are friends.**

Chapter 1- Spring Break Madness

The day started out like every other. Edward was lying beside me humming my lullaby. "Morning love." the love of my existence said. "Morning Edward." I replied. Edwards hands loosened

from my waist so I could turn over to kiss him. Just like every other kiss Edward kept it gentle and PG. Assuming that Edward was going to stop and say I should go and have a shower, I

traced my tung over his bottom lip. "Bella." He said annoyed. I smirked and looked into his smoldering topaz eyes. Like every other time I looked into them my thoughts ran wild. "Yes." I

managed to say. "I think that you deserve a punishment for pulling a stunt like that." He smiled his crooked smile. "And what kind of punishment are you thinking of?" His liquid topaz eyes

brightened. "A game of truth or dare." He said slowly to make sure each word stuck in my head. "Are you kidding. There is no way I'm playing especially with Emmett." I spoke with authority,

but Edward simply laughed. "How 'bout you tell Alice that." Right on cue Alice burst through my bedroom door. "Isabella Marie Swan you will play this game even if I have to drag you." Alice

threatened. I looked up at Edward and he was laughing. "Fine." I pouted. Alice and her stupid visions. "YAY!" Alice yelled. "Charlie." I whispered reminding her that Charlie wasn't exactly

aware that Edward and Alice were in my house. "He's gone to work Bella, its almost 12 o'clock." She looked at me like I was stupid. "Oh." I muttered. "Well I guess I should call Charlie."

Alice's sentence drifted away. "Oh and Bella." Alice turned to look at me. " The Cullen version of truth or dare is different to the one your accustom to. This game could last for days. Good

thing its March Break." Alice smiled her pixie like smile and then disappeared. I sat up and glared at Edward. "You know what?" I asked him. "What?" He smiled sensing me bad mood.

"Karma is going to come right behind you and bite you in the ass." Edward was shocked. He never really heard me swear before. Then he chuckled. "Good thing my skin is as hard as a

rock." He smiled crookedly and picked me up bridal style. "I guess you should have a shower love. You have a long week ahead of you." He grinned.

**AN/ there you go, first Chapter. I'm going to put up the second Chapter too.**


	2. Meal for a Sumo Wrestler

**AN/ alright sorry I wasn't feeling good so I didn't put the chapter up, but here it is. It's not really a new chapter its just a continuance of the first. But I guess I'll make it a new one.**

Chapter 2- Meal for a Sumo Wrestler

I got showered, dressed, fed, and did my hair in half an hour. Since Alice got the okay from Charlie I was staying at the Cullen's for the whole Spring Break. Edward and I walked out of the

house and toward the Volvo. He opened the door for me and smiled. We drove in a comfortable silence. I was thinking of some dares and truth questions. Edward pulled into the garage and we walked into the house.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were sitting casually in the living room. "Hey Bella, Edward. Welcome to truth or dare." Alice winked at Edward then he lifted me onto his lap.

"What about Carlisle and Esme?" I asked. "Spring break in Cancun some girl group called Girlicious is there with Much Music. Esme is completely obsessed, so Carlisle thought it would be

fun." I started laughing. I never imagined Esme liking Girlicious**(lol I had to add that in I saw spring break with Girlicious on much Hilarious.) **"Okay." I said. "Who wants to go first?

Emmett how about you." Emmett's face lit up. The next thing I knew I was in a big bear hug. "Thanks Bella for that I won't pick you first." I just laughed. Emmett's eyes moved around the

room and then he stopped at Jasper. "Jasper, truth or dare?" Jasper thought for a minute then picked dare. "Awesome!" Emmett yelled. "I dare you to go to the food court at the mall and

eat in the lunch buffet." Jasper's face went paler than usual. If that were even possible. "How much do I have to eat?" Jasper asked hesitantly. "As much as a Sumo Wrestler." The whole

room filled with laughter. I didn't know why eating as much food as a Sumo Wrestler was so bad really the worst that could happen is Jasper would throw up all over. I really expected

something more from Emmett. "Edward what is the big deal about Jasper eating that. He'll probably only puke." Edward smiled. "Bella human food is repulsing to Vampires. Kind of like a

human eating raw meat, apart from dying. Jasper will have to throw it up later. I guess you could compare it to that show Fear Factor." Then I understood."Oh, poor Jasper." Edward just

laughed. "He'll live." I nodded. "Lets go!!!" Emmett yelled. The next thing I knew I was on Edward's back and we were running. We got to the mall in about two minutes. Jasper reached

the food court and sat himself down at a table while Emmett got his meal fit for a Sumo Wrestler. "There you go bro." Emmett said as he put the 10 plates of food in front of Jasper.

"Bon Appetite" Jasper gave Emmett the death glare and took a bite of the Sandwich in front of him. He gaged before he even swallowed it. Everyone except for Jasper and I were

laughing. After a thousand more bites Jasper finished his Sumo meal. He went up to pay the bill that totaled $130. We got back to the Cullen's and sat back in the living room.

"Rosalie, truth or dare." Jasper asked menacingly.

**Okay well that's Chapter 2/1. Emmett will get a better dare next time promise. Please review or I won't put Chapter 3 up because I already have it written.**


	3. Author's Note

**AN/ sorry that I got you guys excited for a new chapter, but no one is reviewing. I wrote chapter 3 already and I've got chapter 4 started. Seriously I'm not gonna put chapter 3 up unless I get at least 4-5 reviews. I got 9 people who either put it in their favorites or story subscription. There won't be any story if there is no reviews. Sorry to be like this, but I like feedback.**

**-Mal**


	4. Mints

**AN/ okay I know that Emmett's dare was bad, but don't worry this game could go on for days. Emmett will definitely get another turn. The song I think should go with this chapter is If You Seek Amy by Brittney Spears. Lol I think you know why. And thanks to awesometastic twilight jasper, I Love Jasper Hale 4 eternityXo, TwilightXaddictCI, and Alicefan!**

" _Rosalie, truth or dare." Jasper asked menacingly._

Chapter 2- Mints

Rosalie looked at Jasper and smiled. "Dare" she said. Alice burst out laughing and every pair of eyes went towards her. "Sorry never mind." Edward was holding back a smile so he must

have seen what Rosalie would have to do. "Rose I dare you to go to that store downtown called Mints and buy sex toys, condoms, and costumes. Then you have to explain how its your

first time and that Emmett is a beast. Oh yeah and you have to try the costumes on and ask the employee if it makes your butt look big." Rose's face was hilarious. She was trying to look

serious, but she just couldn't hold her laughter in. Everyone was laughing. "Okay...I'll do it." Rose said between laughs. Once again I was thrown onto Edward's back and we were

running. We reached the store and we all walked in, but pretended that we didn't know who Rosalie was. Rose picked up 2 boxes of condoms, a whip, and some other things I couldn't

identify. She placed them on the counter and looked up at the young man. "Do you have any costumes?" Rose asked the employee. "Um... yea there over there." He pointed to the left

and there they were. "Thanks." Rose winked at the guy and he put a disgusting grin on his face. Rose picked the Naughty Nurse costume and went to go try it on. She walked out of the

change room. "Can you come here for a second." Rose called at the employee. "Yea sure." He almost ran to where Rosalie was standing and looked like he was going to pass out. "Does

this make my ass look big?" She asked the employee whose name was Robert. "No your ass looks great in that." Emmett growled and Alice hit him on the shoulder. "Thanks. I just need a

guys opinion you know. My boyfriend is coming back from a trip and its my first time. I want it to be special." Rose almost lost it there, but kept her smile hidden. "Yea sure anytime." Robert

was staring at Rose's butt and Emmett didn't like it. Jasper sent a wave of calm through him and he settled down. "I wanted to dress up because my boyfriend is a beast you know.

Honestly I'm surprised I'm still a virgin." Roberts face went red and just nodded. Rose got changed back to normal and bought the stuff. "Do you have a piece of paper?" She asked Robert.

"Yea." He handed her a sticky pad and she quickly wrote something on it. "Just incase tonight doesn't work out." she said then winked at him. She lent over the counter and kissed him on

the cheek leaving a red lip stain. "Thanks again." She said seductively. "No thank-you." Robert muttered. Once we got out of the store we all burst out laughing. Even Rosalie. Again I was

put on Edwards back and we ran home."Hey Edward truth or dare."

**Okay I definitely need to get a good Dare or Truth for Edward. Should it involve Bella?? I have an idea, but I'd like to hear yours that's what the rectangular box at the bottom is for REVIEW!! Lol okay I'll stop now. Xoxo - Mal!**


	5. Not So Clean

**AN/ thank-you so much for reviewing. EVERYONE! This one is hilarious. Promise.**

"_Hey Edward Truth or Dare."_

I looked at Edward slowly. I knew that Rosalie wanted Edward and I just to _do it_ already. "I dare you to go to the forks rehab and bust Jessica Stanley out. Bella and I will get her out of

the cell, but you have to distract the Rehab lady." I looked at Edward's face and he was horrified. Rosalie had the smile of a devil painted all over her face. "Edward you have to do it."

Alice said obviously see the not so much future. "I know Alice." Edward spat. I laughed. The only time Edward acted like this was when I tried to push his rules. "Fine." Edward glared at

Rosalie. "You might as well have fun with this Edward." Emmett said. The left corner of Edward's mouth curved upwards. "Your exactly right Emmett." Edward said. Emmett smiled proud

of his advise. "Well we better get going." Edward started. "This is going to make dare history." I laughed with the rest of my family. Yes my family. I liked that. Edward left in his Volvo by

himself**. **We had to drive because Jess couldn't get in on the Cullen secret. How Jess would react to a very beautiful girl picking her up and running at inhuman speed. She would probably

think she going though withdrawal a very odd way. Rosalie and I drove in her red Convertible. Edward met with us at the entrance. "So what's the plan Rose?" Edward asked. Rose stood

there motionless for a minute. "YES, great idea Rose." Edward had a mischievous tone to his velvet voice. "Hello human who can't read minds here." I whispered angrily. "Rose will explain on the way Bella I have to go."

Edward bent down and kissed my forehead, cheek, then finally my lips. He zoomed away and I giggled. "Let's go Bells." Rose said. We walked around the back and Rose broke the lock on

the back door. We quietly walked in. "Do you know what room Jess is in?" I asked Rose. "407" Rose whispered back. We reached room 407 quickly for my pace. Rose looked through the

door whole and made sure it was Jess. "Edwards distracting the nurse so we have about 5 or 6 minutes to get her out." Rose and I giggled. Rose opened the door and Jess looked at her

with wide eyes. "Holy shit, what are you guys doing here?" Jess asked. "Breaking you out." Rose whispered. "Oh my god thank you so much!" Jess almost died I swear I could hear her

heartbeat. We got some of Jess' stuff and left running down the halls not bothering to shut the door. The nurses would have to find out sooner or later. "You guys are the shit. Do you have any weed?"

Jess asked. "Jess if I had weed do you think I would give it to you." Rose said saucily. "No I guess not. Weeds getting expensive these days eh." Rose and I laughed. "So where are we going?"

Jess asked. "Were not going anywhere, well staying anywhere. Bella and I will drive you to Laurens house then you can get as high as a kite." Rose was smiling and Jess was laughing her

ass off. I rolled my eyes. If Rose wasn't a vampire I swear she'd be the biggest druggie in Forks. The cool wind was blowing in my face, nothing compared to Edwards though. We pulled up

to Lauren Mallory's house. Jess jumped out of the Convertible and thanked us. "Remember Jess we never came near that Rehab. Right?" Jess looked at Rose and I. "Obviously you guys broke me out of the shitiest hell whole ever."

Rose and I laughed. "When you are back in your cell we'll brake you out again. Probably not 'till the next holiday, but you'll see light again Jess." Rosalie was such a good liar I even

believed her. "Is Edward finished with the distracting yet?" I asked when we were far enough away for Jess not to hear. "Obviously Bella." She looked at me and burst into laughter.

"What?" I asked. "We just broke someone out of rehab Bella don't you think that's substantially funny?" I laughed the hardest I've laughed in a while. "Yea I guess so." Rose shook her

head and we drove home laughing all the way.

Edward's POV

After I left I walked towards the entrance like a high/drunk person. I stumbled through the door and the nurse gave me a look. _Oh great another one_ she thought. My hair was wild and

tried to make my eyes half closed. I made it to the counter and hit my head on the table. "Welcome to Forks Rehabilitation Center." The lady said rudely. " I have to tell you a secret, but you have to promise not to tell my mom she would spank me again."

I stammered like a baked 17 year old. "Sure shoot" she said annoyed. "I was at a party with some of my friends. We had a little bit too much to drink. You see I have a problem. It starts with a capital A!"

The nurse looked at me seriously. "What drugs are you on." I laughed. I knew sitting with a whole bunch of drug obsessed teenagers would pay off. "Ex, Weed, Marijuana, Hash, LSD, PCP, GHB, Ketamine, Tiletamine, Cocaine, Diazepam, Zolazepam, Lorazepam, all the Pam's really I don't discriminate."

I finished the brief list of drugs teens had thought of during lunch, classes, really they thought about it all the time. "Apparently not." _kids these days. _She dialed a number on the phone.

"Code red. Main Floor." She hung up the phone and looked at me. "Wait here while I get you a doctor." _or doctors_ she thought. She left and I knew that Bella, Rose and Jess were long

gone. I ran at vampire speed and sped away in my Volvo. I rolled the window down and turned on my radio. By the time I got home Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Bella were laughing.

Bella's face was red from laughing. I walked up to her and kissed her full out on the lips. Everyone stopped laughing and made awkward coughs. When Bella and I were gasping for breath

I stopped and pulled her on my lap. "So Alice would rather Truth or Dare?" I looked down at Bella and kissed her forehead. _I don't trust him. Truth._ I guess we have the first truth of the night I thought.

**Alright I'm seriously not a druggie. Haha I told you guys it would be funny. Yea I took some ideas from gossip girl, but that's okay. Right? So Alice will be asked a truth. It won't as long so I'll probably include another Truth... Or dare. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I nearly had a heart attack when I came home from school and had about 115 e-mails from lol any ways I might not update for a little bit the longest is 5 days it will be up in at least 5. Oh yea peoples thoughts are in italics.  
**

**Thnx- Mal **


	6. A Night On The Town

**AN/ alright I got a review and realized how long 5 days was. So I changed my mind. Hope you enjoy. Back to Bella's point of view.**

A Night On The Town

Edward kissed my forehead and looked at Alice. She had a blank look on her face. Probably looking in the future to see what Edward would make her do. "Truth." Alice smirked and looked at Edward with confidence.

"Alright Alice you asked for it." Edward said. "Have you ever wanted someone else other than Jasper? And if true who?" Edward must have changed his mind because Alice was completely surprised.

"Um...Er...Ugh...Yes." Alice looked so guilty and suddenly I felt like I was going to fall apart. I started to cry and everyone else was dry sobbing. Jasper must not be able to control his

emotions. We sat there for what seemed like forever. My face must be as red as a tomato. Jasper was moving away from Alice.

"Wait Jasper." Alice was cut off. "WHY ALICE WHY SHOULD I WAIT YOU WANTED SOMEONE ELSE HOW COULD YOU!" Jasper screamed. "Baby it was before I even met you."

Jasper was calming down and everyone felt it.

"Just listen. Before I _saw_ you I was alone. I had no idea what had happened to me. I wandered all over the place looking for someone like myself. Then I met another vampire named Cam. He was sadistic, but I never hunted with him. He was lonely as was I. One day we were walking through the forest and he kissed me. Being a young vampire I yearned for him Jasper. I couldn't help myself. My emotions took over me. I was young and in love. Later I figured out he was using me for my premonitions. A very useful tool. I love you not Cam."

Alice spoke so quickly I couldn't understand. Jasper's eyes turned liquid again. Jasper moved closer to Alice and they kissed. Instantly I felt the need to kiss Edward. To get close to him. I

turned around and took Edward's cool face with my too hands. And kissed him, I kissed him like he were a soldier coming back from war and I hadn't seen him in months. Edward kissed

back like that as well. I thought this would never end, but it did. Edward pulled away too soon. After I realized that everyone was looking at me I blushed.

"Sorry about that everyone." Jasper said. Alice looked up and stared at me. "Bella, truth or dare?"

The air got stuck in my throat. Oh no not Alice. I looked at Edward and he mouthed dare to me. "Dare."

Alice smiled for a minute then went to the future. "Yes oh yes that will work!" Alice was murmuring. "Bella I dare you to go to the Club with all of us and get absolutely smashed."

Alice looked at me with evil eyes. I didn't really drink, but when I was in Phoenix I had slipped a couple drinks from the fridge. "Haha is that all you got Alice this will be easy."

Alice laughed. "Not for Edward." I looked at Edward and he was blank faced. "Edward? Edward?" I hit him and he looked down at me. "Where did all this confidence come from?" He asked.

"That doesn't matter right now Edward we have to go to the Club before all the VIP's come." Alice said angrily. "Fine." Edward sighed exasperated. "Oh Bella I need to dress you up!" Alice squealed.

**Emmett's POV**

We were at the Bar and Bella has had 4 Long Island Ice Tea's, 6 Smirnoff Ice's, and 3 tequila's. I must admit Bella drunk was hilarious. Edward didn't think so. Bella was staggering around

the dance floor dancing with everyone. Edward was sitting at the Bar watching Bella's drinks. Rose and I are watching Bella who is having the time of her life.

"She is so outgoing when she is drunk." Rose said. "Yea, just imagine if she was high." Rose and I laughed while Bella walked up to a guy that I recognized. Mike Newton. I used my

vampire hearing to listen to their conversation. "You know Mike. When I'm drunk you look really sexy."

Bella said attempting to be seductive. Of course Mike would take Bella even his she was smashed. "Bella you look sexy always." Mike winked at her. "So where is Edward?" Mike asked.

Bella pointed towards Edward and His eyes grew wide. "Holy crap. Um I got to go Bella Bye." Mike ran like a fat boy running for chocolate. Since Bella hadn't had anything to drink for a

while she was starting to sober up. Bella was running towards Edward and she tripped. She lied on the floor laughing for a while. Edward was trying to help her up and he couldn't use his

vampire strength to lift her. Finally she co-operated . Edward lifted her up. "Are you okay?" Edward asked annoyed. "Yea Alcohol doesn't really help the uncoordinated." She looked at his

sad face and I knew it was time to step in before she got completely sober. "Wow Bella who knew a stuck-up Edward lover could throw 'em back so easily." I said.

"Shut-up Emmett Sexy Eddie is the best thing that ever happened to me." She looked pissed. Wait did she just call him Sexy Eddie? "Sexy Eddie?" Edward was beyond angry.

"Lets go Bella." She was getting sober. Walking almost in a straight line. For Bella that was the best you'll get. "Okay see you later Sexy Eddie."

I called. He looked back and game me the finger. Oh my god Edward must be so furious. I laughed and turned back to Rose. "I guess were leaving babe." I said then took her hand in

mine. Wow I really have to top Alice's dare. Maybe Esme and Carlisle have something in their room I could use.

**AN/ Alright I played you guys. Made you think you would have to wait 5 days ha! Lol I got this Idea during a Math test. I guess math is important. I got the sexy Eddie thing from my friend April. She told me about that in a story she read. Anyway back to the point. I thought Bella Drunk would be better in Emmett's point of view. If you want me to do a version in Edward's POV or Bella's just message me or write it in a review!**

**-Mal **


	7. A Messy Disaster

**AN/ This chapter is dedicated to Stacey and E productions and elor. Elor gave me idea in a review and Stacy and E helped with a lot! And thank-you so much at the moment I have 54 reviews. Never expected this much attention.** **So here is Chapter 6!**

A Messy Disaster

Edward drove me home despite the state I was in. I guess I hadn't let loose in a while. I was mumbling random things and Edward rolled his eyes at me. "What is you problem?" I asked.

He looked at me and moved his hand up and down pointed at my body. Wow this was the first time I had actually seen myself. I looked like a hooker. Alice dressed me up in a nice pink

shirt, but I must have put the bottom through the top in my drunken state. "Right. Well there is still no reason to be like that Sexy Eddie." His solid topaz eyes were staring me down and I

felt trapped. "Were home!" I said. I raced out of the car and sped towards the house. I almost made it to the living room and then I tripped over my own foot. I knew Edward could have

caught me, but he was probably still mad at me. He should really be mad at Alice, she's the one who made the dare up anyway. I was going to get him back. With a perfect dare. I already

had it planned out in my head. Good thing Edward can't read minds. I sat down as far away from Edward as possible. I didn't want to be near him after he found out what he would have

to do. "So Edward truth or dare?" Emmett looked at me angrily. "Hey no one has picked me yet and Edward has already gone." Emmett crossed his arms and pouted. "Emmett you will be

happy that I didn't pick you once you find out what it is. "I pick dare Bella can we just hurry up already." Edward was still mad at everyone I think. "Calm you hormones Sexy Eddie."

Emmett said. "Shut up Emmett." I said "Let me say the freaking dare." He looked away. "Okay Edward. I dare you to Kiss Jacob Black." Edward growled and his muscles coiled. "Let me

finish. This is how it will go down. I will go home and call Jacob. I'll tell him to come over. Jasper will be in my room hiding. I will be like oh can you wait a sec Jake I have to use the

washroom. He'll say okay then Jasper will turn on the Lust! You will walk in and Kiss him. There ya Go!" The whole room looked shocked except for Alice. Emmett was frozen in his seat.

Almost 3 seconds later Emmett and Jasper were on the floor laughing. Emmett's booming laughter filled the room. I got props from everyone in the room except for Edward. "Bella. Why do

you want me to kiss Jacob Black?" I laughed. "Pay back and it would be super hot!" Edward has to do this no one can ever top this. "Pay back for what?" Edward asked. "For being mad at

me for doing a freaking dare!" He looked at the floor and smirked. "Just like Emmett said 'If your going to do it at least have fun with it.'" Of course. "Alice is Charlie home?" Edward asked.

"No he is out with Sue Clearwater." Alice said after finding Charlie's future. "Excellent!" Edward exclaimed, and he was asking me were all the enthusiasm came from. Edward picked me up

and put me on his back. "Ready Love?" He asked "Hell ya!" wow it's been 6 hours and I've already picked up some of Emmett's vocabulary. We ran to my house. Edward dropped on my

bed and handed me the phone. "Call him." He urged. "Edward, Take a percocet." He pointed towards the phone. I dialed Jacob's number and A husky voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake it's Bella."

"Oh hey Bells what's up?"

"Nothing really I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over."

"Definitely. I'll be over in a sec alright."

"Okay hurry"

"Sure sure."

The dial tone buzzed and I hung up. You better hide Edward Jake's coming right now." I looked up and Edward wasn't even there. "Stupid vampire speed." I muttered. I walked

downstairs and sat down in the kitchen. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I called. Jake walked in and sat down beside me. "Oh Jake can you excuse me for a minute?" I asked him.

"Sure sure." I made it sound like I was going upstairs and then stood behind the wall. Edward walked by me quickly and I looked into the kitchen. Jake's eyes narrowed. Edward walked

up to him and took Jake's face in his two hands. Jake's eyes widened. Edward kissed Jake and then I felt Jasper's lust kick in. Jake put his hands in Edward's hair and Edward did the

same. Oh my god I can't look I told myself, but I still looked. After Jake and Edward made-out for at least 5 minutes the lust wore off. I looked over at Jasper and he was throwing up his

Sumo Meal. Jake punched Edward square in the face and he flew into my dining room table. "You did it now mongrel." Edward said. "Let's take this outside before we break more of Bella's

things." Edward and Jake ran outside. Jake phased and attacked Edward. "No!! STOP!!!" I yelled. Edward ran beside me and Jake had deep long gashes down his face. Jake glared at me.

"I hate you Bella!" Jake screamed. "I never want to see you again." My insides crumbled. Jake hated me. I was the reason he had long bloody gashes down his face. Edward looked down

at me and smiled. "I think were even." I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes. I think this was enough truth or dare for tonight. Alice will make us continue tomorrow, but I was done for now.

**AN/ alright there ya go. Don't worry I think Jake and Bella will make up.**

**-Mal**


	8. Hands At Their Sides

**AN/ Okay once again Stacy and E productions have given me a wonderful idea. I think you guys will like it just or more than we do.**

Hands At Their Sides

I woke in the morning with a huge headache. Why did I even have one I never get headaches unless... Oh crap. Hangover. I turned over and Edward was lying shirtless beside me. His

chiseled chest has the same effect it did the first time I saw it. Edward smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead. "Hey! Only the forehead why don't you bring them right here."

I moved his face lower and his lips skimmed mine. "Wow you forgive easily." He said. "Forgive what." I asked. The last thing I remembered was talking to Mike Newton. Certain pieces of my

memory get lost until someone reminds me of them. "For me not kissing you on the lips earlier." He smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes. I knew this wasn't what he was going to say originally,

but I let it slide. We walked down stairs and everyone was waiting for us. "Morning sleepy head." Emmett said to me. "Shut up you overgrown piece of shit." I said. Wow mood swing much.

Everyone laughed. "PMSing much Bella?" Emmett asked. Oh my god. "What's the date Edward. "Saturday, March 14th." Damn it. I ran up stairs and into the bathroom. "SHIT!" I yelled. Alice

was at the door and knocking. "Bella honey are you okay?" Obviously Alice knew that I was okay. What she did or didn't know was I PMS like a bitch.**(lol Katy Perry)**

"Yea Alice I'm fine. Can you get my bag of toiletries from Edward's room please?" In two seconds Alice was in the room with it. "There ya go Bella." Alice said then her nose crinkled.

"Sorry Alice you don't have to torture yourself with thirst." I looked at Alice and she was covering her nose and mouth like Edward was the first day in biology. "No Bella that smells sooooo bad."

Right okay then. "Then you can leave Alice I've been dealing with this for 5 years I can handle myself." Alice nodded and ran back downstairs. I finished and washed my hands. I walked

down and everyone was talking casually. "Who's turn is it?" I asked when I was standing beside Edward. "It's my turn to ask now Bella. Take a seat. This will be rich." Edward smirked.

"Emmett truth or dare?" Edward asked. "Do I even have to say it." He looked at Edward and told him in his mind. "Okay Emmett you can't touch Rosalie _anywhere_ for the rest of spring break."

Emmett's jaw dropped and then he propped it back up. "What do you mean _anywhere_?" Emmett asked. "I mean not even holding her hand is possible." Edward smirked. "And what if I do?"

Edward sat and thought for a while. "You will have to break everything in Carlisle's office." Oh my god if Emmett did that Carlisle would kill him. "Fine a dares a dare." Emmett moved from

Rosalie. "Emmett I wasn't finished." Edward spoke clearly. "What else could you possibly torture me with this week Edward?" Emmett actually admitted that this was a very hard dare. Didn't

expect that. "Alice will make Rosalie extra _special _for you." Edward used his crooked smile and looked down at me. "Awe. Great." Emmett whined. "Oh Emmett suck it up. At least you not  
hung over and PMSing."

Did I just say that. Edward laughed. Would you like some Midol love?" He asked. "No I'm fine." I looked at Alice and she was somewhere in the future.

"Bella I think you should take regular doses of Midol today. I see some pretty crazy stuff happening. Oh wait never mind that would be fun forget what I said."

Alice had a pixie grin on her face. "I'll get you some Midol from Carlisle's bag." Edward whispered. "Although it may be fun for Alice and everyone else. It won't be for you and I."

I kissed him on the cheek. In a split second he was back with a Midol and a glass of water. "Thanks." I whispered. I swallowed the pill and chugged the glass of water.

"Would you like some brunch." Edward asked. "Yes please." I walked with Edward to the kitchen which was used more frequently ever since I came. "Cheese omelet." Edward said as he put

the plate down in front of me. "Thanks." I ate then put the plate in the sink. I started to remember what happened last night. I was at a bar and then we went home. We were at my house

with Jake. Oh my god! Jake hated me!!! was that a dream did he really hate was he ever going to forgive me. "ALICE COME HERE PLEASE!" I yelled even though she could easily hear me if I

whispered it. Alice was beside me very quickly. "Bella he'll forgive you okay. He must have been BMSing.**(Okay that is a boy PMSing weird, but w/e) **I haven't seen it, but he's your best friend. Other than me of coarse."

I had to call him. No I had to drive to his house. "Alice I'm going to La Push okay I have to. Maybe Jake can even play if he forgives me." She looked at me and shook her head.

"You better hurry Bella. If your not back in an hour I will break the treaty and come get you. Got it?" I nodded. "I'm using my old bike okay." Alice nodded. "Bye Alice." She waved and ran

back to the living room. I ran outside and got into the garage. I put my helmet on and got on the bike. I started it up and was down the road in seconds. Wow I got much better at riding

since Edward and Jasper taught me how. I started riding towards Jacob's house. I parked my bike in front of his house and walked toward the front door. I knocked 5 times before I heard a

shuffle in the living room. "I'm coming." called Jake. I held my breath before he opened the door. "Hi Jake." I said quickly.

"Listen I'm really sorry about yesterday it was just a dare. I was sort of drunk Jake I didn't know what I was doing. You know could never do this to my best friend!" Jake looked into my

eyes. All of his gashes from yesterday were gone! He growled and I started to move back. In a flash second I was in a huge hug. "Bella I could never be mad at you!" I instantly smiled and

hugged him as tight as I ever have. He let go and looked at me again. "So you said something about truth or dare." Jake started. "Yea" I interrupted

"Alice said It would be okay if you played. She doesn't really think it should be considered breaking the treaty if we all agree." Jake smiled and grabbed his helmet off the bench.

"Lets go then Bells." I smiled and so did Jake. "I see you brought your bike." Jake pointed out. "Yup you still got yours?" I asked. "Of coarse." Jake winked. We went to his garage and he got

his bike. "Lets go Bells." I hopped on my bike and so did Jake. We started them up and sped down the road. We reached the Cullen's house quickly and ran in. Everyone was laughing.

"Welcome to truth or dare Jacob." Alice had her pixie grin on. Right then I knew everyone was going to enjoy this. I had my family and my best friend here. Pure Bliss

**Okay I'm really sorry that I haven't updated. I was babysitting and playing a lot of soccer. It doesn't help that I have to get up at 6:00am for badminton. Oh well I got this chapter up so yea. Its pretty long so I guess it makes up for the non-updating thingy. Hey did anyone see Adventureland?? I really want to see it but its not playing where I am. Anyway thanks!!**

**-Mal**


	9. Kissy Kissy

**AN/ I'm really sorry for not updating. I just haven't been in the writing mood. I've been reading these new books and with school I just am so stressed out. So I'll try to update more. Oh yea holy CRAP The New Moon Trailer was so freaking awesome!! I'd have to say that is what got me back into the writing mood.**

Jake was smiling too and then Edward was at my side. "This is make up for this morning." Then he kissed me. Different than usual he traced his tung over my bottom lip. Then he pulled

back. "No get over here." I said and grabbed his face. "Bella that's enough for now" I glared at him. "EDWARD YOU STARTED IT NOW I GET TO FINISH IT!" His eyes widened. I pulled his

face towards mine and he responded. After I was finished I pulled away. "There!" Alice was smiling. "What the hell are you laughing at? Not like you and Jasper don't hit it off when were

here. We can all _feel _it." I looked at Jasper. I suddenly felt embarrassed."Sorry." I muttered. Edward left my side for a second and came back with a Midol and a glass of water. "Here love

take that. It will help." He handed me the Midol and water. I put the pill on the back of my tung and chugged the glass of water. "Well Jacob would you like truth or dare?" Edward asked

him. Jacob smiled a bit and put his hand on his chin. "Dare!" Jake screamed. "Well than. I dare you to kiss Rosalie and Alice."

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Rosalie screamed so loud my ears almost fell off. Alice joined in on the almost never ending screams. "Oh. Good I didn't brush my teeth this morning." Jake

smiled and walked up to Alice. "Your first shorty." Jake said. He moved in and pecked Alice on the lips. "There 1 out of 2." Jake said. Edward was shaking his head and chuckling.

"Jacob you have to make-out with them. What do you think I'm in grade 1." Jake stopped breathing for a minute and then sighed. "Fine." he leant in again and kissed Alice. Jake's hands

were going through Alice's hair. All of a sudden Jake was through the wall and into the kitchen. "Shit!" Jake screamed. "You like it rough do you?" Jake was back through the wall and

smiling. "You next blondie." Emmett growled a bit then Edward patted his shoulder. Jake moved up to Rosalie and moved in. Rosalie scrunched up her face and Jake was all over her.

Emmett's growls grew louder and Jasper came by to calm him down. Rosalie was leaving Jake there really long until Emmett smashed into Jake and he took Rosalie into his hands.

"HAHAHAHAHA" I knew if I did this Emmett would do that!" Edward screamed. Everyone laughed except Rosalie, Jake, and Emmett. Alice even hid a few giggles and Jake winked at her.

"Okay okay I know that was funny, but this is going to be funnier!" Alice said between laughter. I looked towards Jake and his was deep in thought. "Bella?" he asked "Truth or Dare" I

stood there frozen for a second. Pondering my decision. "I'll play it safe. You never know with werewolves. Truth." Jake's face lowered and he started pouting. " Oh come on Bella your

such a chicken." Jake said. "Please pick dare." What was the worst Jake could do make me kiss him. "Fine." I said. "YES!" Jake yelled. " I dare you to run to Charlie's with Edward and

sneak in through your window. Then you have to you know..." Jake paused and smiled at me. I knew exactly what he meant when he paused and so did everyone in the room.

"Alice is it safe?" Edward asked he easily hiding the fear in his voice. "Yes it should be. Your stronger than you think Edward." Alice paused. "The worst that could happen is Charlie hearing you and well yea."

Alice's words trailed off. I looked at Edward. He was happy. I smiled nervously at him. He smirked and pulled me on his back. "Don't worry love there not coming with us." Edward said

softly. In seconds we were gone from the house and racing down Forks. We reached my house and then Edward pulled us through my window.

"We won't do anything if you don't want to. Personally I would like it to be a little more sensual than this, but whatever you like." Edward said. I agreed with him. I didn't want to lose my

virginity because if a dare. No way in hell was that going to happen. "I have a plan. We could pretend to and make all the necessary noises just to make Charlie hear. I would rather get

caught then have to do it like this." Edward laughed. "Of course my love. Though we would leave before Charlie could get up the first stair." Yes good idea and we wouldn't get caught. I

love the casualties of having a Vampire boyfriend. I started walking towards the bed and Edward's cold hand stopped me. I looked at him.

"I didn't get to properly apologize for ending the kiss this morning." He looked at me with his beautiful smoldering eyes. I didn't have to read minds to know where this was going. I kissed

softly and felt so bad for being a bitch to him and my family. Like usual Edward stopped this kiss. "We should probably start. Alice will be freaking not knowing what's going to happen. I

guess the mongrel came in handy." Edward said. "God forbid that Alice gets annoyed." I said. We headed towards the bed and Edward started to jump on it. He started moaning my name

and imitated my voice saying his. I could hear Charlie stomp up and he started running up the stairs. Just like Edward said we were gone before Charlie could reach the first step. We were

laughing the whole way to his house.

**A/N: Okay I hope you liked it I'm gonna be writing more because it's almost summer!!! YAY! Xoxo - Mal**


	10. Move Shake Oh No

**AN/ Hey guys! I told you I would be able to update more often. I wrote some of this in French class. Summer Soon!!! and New Moon in 163 Days!! So I hope you like this one! Oh yea... in one of the reviews someone said that she didn't understand why Jake gave Bella that dare. He doesn't love Bella in this story... no love triangle. But he could just happen to fall in love with her along the way...or someone else. Okay I'll stop now. Here it is!**

We returned home in record time. Alice was laughing, but she had an annoyed expression on her face. Ha she couldn't see anything that happened. I was working on my acting skills with

Edward and now was the time to use it. "Oh my god Charlie almost caught us. Good thing Edward can run fast." I said. Edward smiled and looked at Alice. "Stupid Jake." she started.

"If I could just see when you were here my existence would be so much more peaceful." Edward smiled knowing that Alice had fallen for it. Emmett was almost out of his chair in hysterics.

"So little sis looks like you didn't get the special something you were hoping for eh?" I looked at him with a fierce confident expression. " Haha your hilarious Emmett. Truth or Dare."

I asked. "Bella Bella Bella. When will you get it through you head. I always pick dare!" I had the perfect idea for Emmett. "Okay, but after you see what you have to do I'm sure the next

time you will pick truth. I dare you to touch Rosalie." Emmett's huge grin evaporated immediately. "That's not fair Bella!" He whined. "How?" I asked. He stomped his foot and the ground

vibrated. Then he looked up at me with another one of his grins. "And what if I don't?" he asked. "You will be a CHICKEN for the rest of you existence and im sure that no one would let

you forget it." Emmett sighed and then walked towards Rosalie. "If im going to do this I might as well have fun right." he muttered rhetorically. He quickly squeezed Rose's butt and then

ran up the stairs. I heard smashing and papers being torn. Oh my god. If anyone had balls it was Emmett. Carlisle is going to kill him. Alice gasped and then her eyes went somewhere far

away. When she came back to reality she was laughing so much. If she were human her body would have exploded from it. Edward laughed and the rest of the family joined in.

"What's so funny Edward?" I asked. "What did Alice see?" I looked at his adorable face. "You'll find out later Love." I nodded and looked at Emmet who was slowly-for a vampire-coming

down the stairs. He had dust in his hair and Jasper was rolling on the floor with laughter. " So Jazz. Truth or Dare?" Emmett asked brushing the dust out of his hair.

"My dearest brother Emmett the last thing you dared me to do was weak. I'm willing to give you another chance." Jasper's finishing smile was so cute. "Well brother I dare you to go with

Bella to a strip club and _you _have to give her a dance." Jasper laughed and I whimpered. "Oh and Bella. You have to put a 100 dollar bill in Jasper's man thong!" great Emmett was getting

both Jasper and I back. "Fine lets go Bella." Jasper said to me. He smiled reassuringly to me. I tried to return it, but I just couldn't. Edward laughed at me. "Hop on love this will be done

sooner than you think." I was scared to find out what he meant so I kept my mouth shut. We went to a club called P.U.R.E. Party Until Real Early. Jasper walked in through the back while

the rest of us went through the front. I got a seat with Edward in the front row. He made sure he was a few seats away from me so Jasper could have his room. The music stopped and

the DJ started talking. "We have a new dancer tonight folks. His name is Jasper Hale." the crowd started cheering and then Jasper walked out with nothing, but a small thong on. Oh hell.

Move Shake Drop by Pitbull started playing and Jasper started dancing. Alice was laughing have a great time with Rose and Emmett. Jasper walked over to me and I closed my eyes. He

jumped off the stage and started grinding my legs and working his way up to my torso. I opened my eyes and his pale butt was in my face. He turned around and came closer. I heard

Edward mutter "anytime now", but Ignored him. I got the 100 dollar bill out of my pocket and stuffed in Jasper's thong. In that one moment I heard Carlisle's voice. Oh shit!

"Bella? Jasper?" Carlisle's voice became more clear as he was right beside me. "Hi Carlisle. What are you doing back so soon?" I asked him with a fearful voice.

"Well Bella. Esme and I installed a camera and motion detector in my study because we wanted to make sure that nothing would get broken. Of course I should be asking you what your

doing." I stood there with nothing to say. I looked at Edward and Alice they were laughing their butts off. Oh great this is what Alice saw. "Um... we were playing truth or dare." Carlisle

nodded. "Of course you were." Carlisle turned to Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rose, and Jake. "Can't I leave for a short week vacation or must I hire one of the Volturi guards to babysit." Alice's

smile was gone. Obviously she didn't see this reaction from Carlisle. "Jacob. I suggest that you leave once we return home unless you would like to be punished as well." Carlisle's voice

was harsh. Esme was staring at Jasper. "Jasper I thought I raised you better than this. You should never wear thongs in public." Esme said while holding back a smile.

"Of course mother I should have known that." I started to laugh when Carlisle looked at me. "Bella what are you laughing about. You are the one stuffing money into your soon to be

Brother-in-law's pants." Carlisle wasn't kidding. He was as serious as a prep schools principal. "I will see you at home everyone. Come prepared because you will be going through major

punishment." Carlisle and Esme walked out of the building and Edward came towards me. "I'm so sorry Bella Alice didn't see him react like that. He and Esme will be returning to Cancun,

but he is seriously considering hiring a guard from the Volturi. " I thought about that for a second and then Alice came in my vision. "We won't be in much trouble. Emmett just has to buy

Carlisle's stuff back. He didn't ruin any important things. They will go back in a day when Emmett finishes fixing Carlisle's study." Thank god. "I guess we should go now eh?" I said to

Edward. "Yes love we wouldn't want to upset Carlisle and Esme more." I nodded and walked hand in hand with Edward out of the door and ran home.

**AN/ Don't worry guys Carlisle and Esme will leave soon. I still have lots of tricks up my sleeve. I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think. Review! Xoxo -Mal**


	11. Lecture and Reward

**AN/ updating again. Sorry I couldn't update I had a school trip so yea. And I sort of wanted to get rid of Carlisle and Esme. Here it is. Thank-you to everyone who reviewed. I'm not getting as many reviews as last time. It's okay I just like reviews because they inspire me to write more. Anywho New Moon special on ET! Thnx**

Edward was a stone face when we got home. Carlisle was waiting in the living room and everyone else was sitting on the couch. "Nice of you to join us Bella, Edward." Carlisle said coldly.

Great. I've never gotten a lecture from Carlisle before, but I was sure I wouldn't be able to say that after tonight. "Now since you haven't done any harm to the human world and Bella hasn't

been changed yet. I will not call Aro and have him send one of his guards down. It is your mothers expectations that you behave like mature civilized Vampires. And Bella you aren't to be

pressured into playing just because Alice threatens to give you a make-over."

"That's not how she threatened me." I smiled flashing his brilliant white teeth. "Anyway. Emmett will have to clean the mess he made in my study. Luckily he was smart

enough not to touch any of my important papers. I will give you my trust this one time Edward. No camera's will be placed in the house, but if I come back to this house and hear anything

about trouble in the neighborhood I'm personally holding you and Bella responsible. Alice cannot contain herself, Jasper will do whatever Alice tells him to do, Emmett is immature, and Rose...

must I say." Carlisle finished his lecture and then the phone rang. Alice burst in to laughter and Carlisle looked at her. He shook his head and went to answer the phone.

"Hello this is the Cullen residence." Carlisle's eyes widened. "Rosalie a boy named Robert from Mints Adult XXX would like to speak with you he says you gave him your phone number

yesterday." Carlisle's eyes were very mean. Rosalie slowly walked towards the phone. "Hello." she said. Carlisle was very angry. The rest of the family was almost laughing. Rosalie was

silent for a while. "I'm sorry Robert. Things with my boyfriend went well last night. I'm not exactly available." Carlisle shook his head and grimaced. Rose hung up the phone after a short

goodbye. "Must I ask Rosalie." Carlisle said. "I'd rather you not." she replied. Esme walked in and put her arm around Carlisle's waist. "We are going back to Cancun tomorrow. Bella you may

sleep in Edward's room with him. It's the first time we can leave two unattended without having to worry about someone breaking furniture." Esme looked at Rosalie and Emmett. Edward

laughed with Alice. "Quite down Alice." Carlisle said. "We know what you and Jasper do with no supervision. Must I remind you of the Christmas costumes." Carlisle was laughing with Esme.

Their laugh was so beautiful. "I suppose we should be getting to bed Bella." Edward said. "Yea we should." Carlisle smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "Goodnight Bella. May your

dreams be peaceful." I smiled and Esme kissed me on both of my cheeks. "Goodnight my lovely Bella." Esme said. "Thank-you." I said. Edward and I walked up half of the stairs. Apparently

my human pace was too slow for him. He picked me up and we were on his couch. "Bella please remind me to get a bed tomorrow." he said. I could feel my cheeks get redder.

"W-why would you do that I'm fine with the couch." Edward smiled and pulled me on top of him. "It would be easier for us. More room." he moved quickly and I was going to fall off the bed. I

was about to fall and Edward was under me. I landed on his hard stone body. His eyes squished and he looked like he was in pain. "Edward are you okay?" I asked. "No. My pants are very

tight Bella." I realized what he was saying and moved off him quickly. "Edward. That made you... happy?" he was so embarrassed. "Bella. You don't realize what you do to me do you?" I

shook my head. "You're the most beautiful thing I've seen in my whole existence." I suddenly got so much confidence. I smiled then jumped on Edward and kissed him so passionately I

thought I was going to explode. The kiss turned from passionate to tender. Edward's cold tung flicked over my bottom lip and I almost melted in his arms. He pulled me into a more

comfortable position on him. I wouldn't even have noticed that we were on the floor if I hadn't know earlier. He moved himself on top of me without breaking the kiss. His kisses trailed down

my neck and he found my weak spot. I giggled an I felt his smile on my skin. We were breathing hard and Edward was kissing my lips again. Then Edward stopped abruptly. Emmett and Alice

were at the door. Edward got off of me and I looked at him. He had sex hair like usual, but it was more distinct. His shirt was half open and there was a bulge in his pants. I was scared to

look at myself, but I did anyway. My hair was wild. My shirt was on crooked. "Carlisle and Esme are gone, but if you don't want to play we'll leave." Alice said. "Your amazing at timing Alice

and ruining a mood." Edward said. Well I guess this was over sooner than I wanted it to be.

**AN/ lol okay little steamy scene between Bella and Edward eh? If things go like planned Bella and Edward won't be the only one's. Lol hope you liked it sorry for taking so long to update. REVIEW! Lol Xoxo Mal**


	12. Newton Is The Man

Chapter 12

Newton is "the man"

BPOV

Edward walked slowly down the stairs with me. I enjoyed the silence. We came to the last flight of stairs and I tripped. In a flash Edward was in front of me. He smiled his crooked smile and

kissed my head. "Nice one Bella." Emmett smiled and put his hands over his head. Rosalie kissed him on the chest and then he put his pale arms around her. He kissed her perfect blonde

hair. "Who is going to call Jake?" I asked Alice smiled. "Jake is with the pack right now Bella. He'll come back later."I nodded. "Oh. Well Jasper who are you going to ask?" I looked up and

Jasper was no where to be seen. "Alice where is Jasper?" Rosalie answered before Alice. "He is at Mike Newton's house spying on him and Jessica." I laughed and looked at Alice.

"OMG Alice I have the best idea ever!" Alice's eyes went wide. "Good idea Bella!" she screamed. "Can I at least explain my idea to everyone who can't read minds or have visions of the

future?" Alice gestured for me to go on. "All right we are going to mess with Mike and Jess. If I'm correct Mike and Jess' parents are gone for the break so that means their home alone. Since

Jess just got out of rehab Mike should be excited for her return. I'm sure Mike, being the repulsing _thing_ he is probably has something set up for the two of them. When Jasper comes back

we'll get the report and then work from there. Mike Newton will not have a sex life after we are done with him. Hmm what to do to screw him over though. This is mission screw over Mike

Newton and Jessica Stanley Cullen Style. Any suggestions?" Rosalie ran from the room and came back half a second later with 6 posters and an inappropriate object.

"Jess thinks that Mike is 'the man' so why don't we make him 'the man that like other men' we are going to frame Mike and make it look like he is gay!" Rosalie let go of the posters and they

unrolled. They had pictures of naked guys and one said 'I'm not gay, but my boyfriend is.' My eyes widened and I burst out with laughter. "That's not it. We can also put journals in his closet

saying he is in love with Eric Yorkie" Emmett appeared in front of Rosalie and kissed her. "Rosalie where did you get all this stuff?' She smiled and pointed at Emmett.  
"Hey I'm not gay, but  
before you came we all kind of made fun of Edward saying that he was gay so we bought it for him." My smile quickly faded. I turned around and kissed Edward's chest the quickly his lips. He

pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me."If I were gay before I met you and then I saw you that day in biology I would no longer be gay." Edward whispered in my ear. I

kissed him again then Alice started bouncing. "Jasper's coming!"Jasper burst through and went straight to Alice. She quickly went through what was going to happen and then he looked up.

"Okay everyone. Mike and Jess are going out for dinner at 5:30. Since Mike is such a pig they should be out for about 2 hours. Alice how long?" she looked up. "It's hard to tell, but they

should be home a 7:30-8:00." Jasper smiled and continued. "Okay so we have 2 hours or so to get everything in there. Mike has condoms so they are definitely going to do it. After

everything is set up Bella and Edward can stay in the back of the closet. The posters and other things will be placed so when the door opens they will fall out. Rose you will also put America's

Next Top Model, Gossip Girl, One Tree Hill, and So You Think You Can Dance on his DVR. He'll probably ask her to watch some T.V. With her before. She'll suspect something is wrong with Mike

and then she will find the posters and stuff then she will know right away. I will manipulate Jess and Mike's emotions throughout the night. Guys and gi... Ladies this might even make prank

history." Emmett nodded and gave Jasper a big hug. "Bro you rock!" Emmett turned to me and winked. "You too Bella" Edward squeezed my hand and kissed my head.

"Okay everyone lets get our positions down. Bella and Edward you will be on the closet with a HD video camera. Jasper and Alice will be on the balcony getting a great view from the window.

Rose and I will go to the restaurant in the trunk. Then we will follow Jess and Mike into the house. Unfortunately we will have to hide under the bed. Rose will turn on the T.V. which will have

the shows programed onto the DVR. Jasper you will make Mike feel like he has to pee. He will then go into the bathroom and when Mike is just about to come out I will imitate his voice telling

Jess to go in the closet and get him a pair of pants. Jess will open the closet then all the stuff will fall out. Giving us the chance to see Jess' reaction and then we will have the funniest video

on the planet. Oh hey Bella. If Mike ever hits on you again remember that we have this video." Emmett ended with his hands on his hips acting like Alice when she was pissed.

"Okay are we done with all this planning. We have 2 hours and I want to spend it with Bella. In my room. Alone!" Alice smirked and winked at me. Emmett started wolf calling with Jasper and

Rosalie. "Well I guess I have somewhere to go. I'll talk to you later." Edward swooped me up in his arms and took me to his room. "Oh Edward you still need to get a bed for your room." He

kissed my head. "Bella I don't know about you, but last time I didn't even notice that we were on the floor." I heard giggling . "ALICE AND EMMETT get your asses out of here or I will rip your

clothes and smash your JEEP!" Edward's voice boomed through the room. The giggling stopped and I heard then run back downstairs. "Now where were we?" I asked.

"Bella this si not the time to be thinking about sex. Besides I'm not going to have sex with you until you are changed." My face went hard. "Okay Edward why not! What about before what

was that going to lead to?" He sighed. "Bella I can't stress this enough. It's too dangerous I could kill you. I love you, but I can't make love to you." He looked into my eyes deeply, but I was

way passed the smoldering eye thing now. I put my face on his chest then started to put my neck near his mouth. "Then change me Edward. Right here right now. I want you forever."

He pushed me away slightly. "Bella I'm not going to end your life for you. If I changed you now we wouldn't be able to see Mike suffer and what about Charlie and Renee are you really ready

to say goodbye?" I was reminded of Mike and Jess. "Edward?" He looked at me. "Let's make him wish he never hit on me!"

**AN: I haven't updated and I'm sorry. The next chapter will be the prank so get ready for it.**

**Xoxo- Mal**


End file.
